Escribiendo Amores
by kiras70
Summary: Un lió matrimonial, hace que Hinata conozca la palabra seducción, nada será fácil pero con un poco de alcohol suceden milagros. — ¡Te probare que yo también puedo hacer feliz a alguien! ¿Suerte o no?


Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

(Un lió matrimonial, hace que Hinata conozca la palabra seducción, nada será fácil pero con un poco de alcohol suceden milagros. — ¡Te probare que yo también puedo hacer feliz a alguien! ¿Suerte o no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Yo: Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música jeje.

Kiras: Nada nuevo.

Yo: ¿Quien eres tú?— escondiéndose tras un árbol.

Kiras: Yo soy tu Inner muajaja. — voz profunda.

Yo: noooooooooo

Kiras: ya basta, digo la verdad.

Yo: Ahora recuerdo, tú eres mi inner, ¿y donde estamos?

Kiras: Estamos en tu fic.

Yo: noooo mientes — llorando a mares

Kiras: bien creo que mi amiga esta algo mal así que aquí les dejo con el fic, esperamos que les guste.

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

En el la sala de una casa de clase alta, sobre el suelo de madera fina, una mujer se encontraba llorando. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza un sobre amarillo y sus ojos eran inundados por lágrimas que caían una tras otra.

— P-porque…— La vida por que es tan injusta, me has sido arrebatado. Pero no quiero aceptarlo…porque, si yo soy la que te amo. — Cubrió su boca con sus manos, dejando caer el sobre amarillo solo el piso, trataba de contener los fuertes sollozos que emitía.

-.-

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*Flash Back—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

Hinata…

Dios nos ha unido junto con el destino, y se que nuestro amor durara para toda la eternidad.

Ante dios, prometo amarte con todo mi corazón…

Nuestro amor nos ayudara a soportar los tiempos de amarguras y pruebas que vendrán.

Te prometo llenarte de felicidad y alegría, de confianza y fidelidad.

Yo seré el que te acompañe en tu vida, seré el que seque tus lágrimas y te abrase cuando lo necesites…

Prometo amarte y respetarte el resto de nuestras vidas, en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la alegría y tristeza. Por toda la eternidad.

Hinata, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi compromiso.

Naruto…

Dios nos ha unido junto con el destino, y se que nuestro amor durara para toda la eternidad.

Ante dios, prometo amarte con todo mi corazón…

Nuestro amor nos ayudara a soportar los tiempos de amarguras y pruebas que vendrán.

Te prometo llenarte de felicidad y amor, de confianza y fidelidad.

Yo seré la que te acompañe en tu vida, seré tu apoyo y tu guía, cuando me necesites yo acudiré a ti y con mi amor te curare.

Prometo amarte y respetarte el resto de nuestras vidas, en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la alegría y tristeza. Por toda la eternidad, te amo y eso no cambiara.

Naruto, te entrego este anillo como símbolo de mi compromiso.

Sacerdote: "El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre". El novio puede besar a la novia.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*Flash Back—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

-.-

Una risa irónica lleno el lugar.

— Que mal… el amor es eterno, quien habrá sido el que dijo eso, que me lo presenten para demandarlo. — se levanto recogiendo el sobre del piso, para volverlo a mirarlo con atención. — Hanabi tenia razón, en realidad ¿me amabas?

Solo llevaban 2 años de matrimonio y ya le había sido infiel desde mas de 1 año, eso según el registro del motel, quien sabe si empezó antes, ¿y si cambiaron de motel? — Camino a paso lento a la cocina, no quería volver a ver esas fotografías. — En las fotos se veía Naruto y Sakura entrando al Motel Paraíso, también un registro de todas las veces que habrían ocupado la misma habitación 303. Lo que mas duele es ver que en nuestro aniversario se encontraba horas antes en una habitación con la mujer que amo toda su niñez.

Tomo las fotos y el registro y los rompió en muchos pedacitos mientras los tiraba a la basura, luego vio el ultimo contenido…un cd, con el video del motel, quien sabe como el detective lo logro grabar, pero de algo estaba segura, no lo vería. — Me pregunto si seré una burla para ti. — tomo y guardo el cd en un cajón de la cocina.

Miro el reloj, naruto llegaría en 30 minutos y debía prepararse. Definitivamente no podría hacer como si no hubiera visto nada. Junto las cosas de su marido el dos maletas, si el quería las cosas de la casa se las podría quedar. No quería nada relacionado con el. Ya había guardado toda su ropa, cuando lo escucho.

—Mi vida ya llegue. — Se escucho desde la entrada

Me dirigí a la sala rápidamente, ay estaba el con su cara de ángel, aquella que te dice que te ama y que no se atrevería a traicionarte. — Las apariencias engañan. — susurre solo para mi.

—Ya llegue amor. — menciono mientras se acercaba con los brazos abiertos a besar a su esposa, cosa que Hinata esquivo. — ¿Ocurre algo?

—Dímelo, quiero saber la verdad.

— ¿De que hablas Hina?

— Tú lo sabes, quiero la verdad, quiero saber de aquella mujer, con la que me engañas.

—H-Hina…yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes? — pregunto mientras bajaba la mirada. — ¿Como?

— ¡Acaso eso importa! Quiero verla y hablar con ella…

— Para que quieres eso… te haría mal…

— ¡Quiero verla! Es ella a la cual tienes como una princesa, es a ella a la cual compras ropa fina, es a ella a la cual no cuentas tus problemas…tan solo… quiero hacer esto bien.

—No es necesario. No entiendo que quieres probar… perdóname hinata.

Hinata apretó sus puños, ¿tan poco significaba ella? En sus 23 años, era la primera vez que quería gritar y mandar todo al demonio.

— Quiero verla, para saber si ella te ama al igual que te ame yo, para decirle que reconozco su victoria y que puede tomar mi lugar.

—No creo, que Sakura…

— También para decirle, que desde ahora será ella a la cual aburras con tus problemas, la cual te lavara la ropa, limpiara y te esperara con la cena.

— Hinata, ya para. No entiendo que quieres que te diga, no traeré a Sakura.

— Entonces respóndeme… ¿Por que ella? Acaso… ¿Me amaste alguna vez?

— Sakura me hace feliz…tu sabes que yo estaba enamorado y bueno solo paso y lo siento… yo te amo hinata, pero sakura es...

— ¡Ya basta! No mientas se que es mentira que me amas. Te probare que yo también puedo hacer feliz a alguien.

— Hinata escúchame...

Miro las maletas que anteriormente había hecho, seco sus lágrimas con sus manos y corrió a la habitación que compartía con naruto, tomo su cartera y salio rumbo a la cocina tomando de ella el cd.

—Déjame explicarte. — Naruto se interpuso en el camino, para evitar que hinata saliera de la casa — Por favor, escúchame…

— Apártate, tengo cosas que hacer, no hay nada que hablar… quédate con todo yo me las arreglare. — Corrió a naruto de la puerta y salio cerrándola tras ella.

Camino unos pasos fuera de su "antiguo hogar" el aire se sentía tan frió y refrescante, el calor que la inundaba cesaba un poco al sentirlo. Trato de salir rápidamente de ese lugar, pero fue detenida y orillada hacia la pared, dejándola a merced del captor.

— No dejare que te vallas, no así…- Naruto no lo había pensado, simplemente había salido detrás de hinata la cual ahora estaba aprisionada por el. — Escúchame…

— No hay nada que escuchar, todo ya esta h-hecho, suéltame p-por favor. — costaba respirar y no podía parar las lagrimas, me siento tan patética delante del hombre que me engaño. — ¡Todo lo que digas será mentira!

Naruto la miro fijamente para luego acercarse y besarla. Hinata no lo podía creer, trato de resistirse, pero naruto poseía mas fuerza que ella y con su corazón gritando perdón su mente quedo en blanco. Ese era quizás el beso mas apasionado que habían tenido en su vida, naruto aprovecho y llevo a hinata hasta dentro de la casa rumbo a la habitación donde la recostó sobre la cama.

— p-por que n-naruto. — hinata trataba de recuperar el aliento. — me amas…

Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de hinata. — Te amo… Siempre te he amado…

—Yo también. — dijo mientras levantaba las manos dejando que su esposo le sacara la bruza.

— Yo… no puedo elegir entre tú y Sakura…— dijo en susurros, mientras iba bajando por el abdomen de hinata. — Entiéndeme…

En ese momento la mente de hinata volvió a funcionar, había caído otra vez, ahora su esposo le pedía hacer un trío la princesa la plebeya y el descarado. Que ironía, y ella creyendo en el perdón y las segundas oportunidades, lo entendió, el corazón no es buen aconsejador, por eso existe el cerebro.

Como pudo se quito de encima a naruto, no antes de darle una cachetada a naruto esa que recordaría toda la vida. — Te enviare a mi abogado y mas te vale firmar el divorcio, si no quieres que alegue infidelidad y sea yo la que me quede con todo, veremos si tu Sakura te mantiene.

Naruto quedo con la mano en la zona de la cachetada y solo pudo ver como hinata tomaba sus cosas y se iba.

Hinata caminaba furiosa, por la ciudad de Konoha, había caminado 20 minutos para llegar ahí, bien podría tomar un taxi, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar y lo que mas quería era estar sola. Había llegado a la zona de juegos y bares de la ciudad, buscando un bar donde desahogar sus penas.

En la esquina de la calle, visualizo una que se veía medio decente, por lo menos el más decente que había visto en ese lugar. Entro por la puerta la cual hizo un tintineo al abrirse, la luz era baja y había música suave, había ejecutivos y gente con trajes hablando y bebiendo, el ambiente no era malo.

Busque una mesa desocupada, en un rincón había una vacía, estaba en el lugar menos alumbrado y sin muchas personas, era perfecto para mi estado de animo. Me senté dejando mi cartera en la mesa, enseguida la abrí para ver si no se me había quedado mi billetera, agradecí a dios que se encontrara allí. En eso momento se acerco un mozo.

— ¿Desea tomar algo señorita?

Debía pensarlo bien, aunque quisiera beber hasta olvidar todo, no podía ya que no habría nadie que la cargara ebria y la otra no tenia a donde ser cargara. — emm…— volvió a abrir su monedero, no tenia mucho, solo lo suficiente para hacer las compras de la semana de la casa "a la cual ya no es **su** casa" eso le alcanzaba para un cuarto por una noche en un hotel ya que no iría a un motel por nada del mundo y quizás algunas cervezas. — d-dos Cervezas por favor.

— Enseguida. Matt dos cervezas — dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la barra.

Unos minutos después el mozo había traído las cerezas y un vaso.

Me encontraba jugando con el baso vació, no me atrevía a verter el alcohol dentro de el, la ultima experiencia borracha había sido horrenda, en muchos aspectos en el cumpleaños de naruto había bailado el oso gominola sobre la mesa, ante la mirada de todos los invitados lo peor era que recordaba todo, incluso cuando le vomite a neji en la camisa. _— ves nada puedes hacer, eres una cobarde y que mas te importa jaja perdiste todo…todo…—_ la conciencia de hinata se burlaba de ella, eso era lo ultimo.

Sin mas rodeos lleno el baso y comenzó a beberlo.

Ya acababa una botella y hinata ya veía elefantes rosas bailando y en la cara de todos emoticons pegados con carita sonriente. — jeje…happy happy — murmuraba borracha.

En ese momento lo vio, el la mesa continua se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, el novio de la amante de su marido. Según sabia había estado un año en la cárcel, por eso no asistió al casamiento de ella y naruto. El y ella eran los idiotas más grandes del mundo. —Sasuke. Menciono, mientras sonreía y se levantaba tomando su bolso y su cerveza llena.

Se acerco y sentó en la silla vacía, frente al pelinegro. — Hola…—

—Vete — menciono fulminante, mientras tomaba cerveza directamente de la botella.

—Jeje…no me recuerdas…— hinata comenzó a apuntar con e dedo hacia la cara de Sasuke. — No me recuerdas, yo soy hinata.

— No me interesa, vete. — Sasuke la miro mejor, se le hacia conocida ¿una de sus aventuras? No, era…La esposa del dobe, claro la conocía por fotos que naruto había llevado a la cárcel de su boda. — A… eres la esposa del Dobe. — Menciono sin mucho interés.

— Ex… suena bien— la oji-perla estaba borracha y para su pesar, mas de lo que habría deseado. — ex, ex, ex esposa, suena muy bien. —

— Bien ya me quedo claro, ahora te puedes ir. — la mujer no era fea ni nada cercano, pero era la esposa de su amigo y el tenia novia, tampoco era como si se le hubiera insinuado, pero no quería lidiar con borrachas.

— jajaja, sabes somos idiotas, unos grandes idiotas. — incluso en la borrachera, hinata se sentía ofendida. — mi esposo y tu novia…hip — el hipo el peor aliado de hinata ebria, con su dedo índice comenzó a apuntar a Sasuke y luego a ella. — mi esposo y tu novia, son amantes. —

Hinata dio un paso atrás, todo le daba vuelta, para su mala suerte un mozo, el mismo que la había atendido estaba tras ella con una bandeja con jarras de cerveza. Hinata no pudo equilibrarse y todo fue en cámara lenta. La cerveza cayéndole de lleno a ella y a Sasuke el mozo enojado, y por ultimo ella desmayándose sobre la mesa.

— Esto es perfecto. — Decía con molestia Sasuke mientras subía a una desmayada Hinata en su carro.

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

-.-

-.-

Bien, me despido, Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
